Where's Your Motivation?
by Hadronix
Summary: Frieza and King Cold arrive on Earth to exterminate humans. Vergil arrives on Earth because his rift didn't take him to the correct location.


**A/N:**Devil May Cry and… Dragon Ball Z? Jeez Hadronix, what's next? Devil May Cry and Spice and Wolf? Fire Emblem and Utawarerumono?

…

Oh, I just might try FE and Utawarerumono, hm...

Aw yeah, another crossover you never knew you needed! This time we got Vergil slicing up baddies from DBZ. Completely one-sided.

Alright, yeah. This is kinda short, but let's be honest here… Vergil doesn't mess around like Dante would, right? This Vergil is his Devil May Cry 5 incarnation… I was going to do Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, but then I decided no. Nero is next and I'm going back to the fourth game for that. I… don't think I'll do Lady or Trish, but we'll see.

* * *

The whir of an interstellar spacecraft vibrates through the air as it lands onto the planet called 'Earth'. This particular spacecraft holds one of the most evil threats to have ever been… Frieza, a galactic tyrant with no regards to morals, a 'cold demon' who deals with owning planets. Someone whose name is feared among billions.

Someone who was nearly killed at the hands of a race he thought he nearly wiped out, the Saiyans. His battle wounds were so bad that Frieza had to be rebuilt, literally. His father, King Cold, spent quite the pretty penny getting his son back together with the best of the best in terms of technology.

And so King Cold, Frieza, and roughly hundred other soldiers have landed on this planet with one objective in mind: Revenge. Kill every last human on this planet, and then maybe even destroy the planet itself.

Frieza's metallic feet clang against the rocky ground as he observes the area. Dusty, mountainous, and looking as backwards as the people who inhabit this planet. "So… **this** is Earth?" King Cold regards the land with disgust. "If this is all it has to offer, perhaps we should simply destroy it…"

"N-No!" Frieza grits his teeth and clenches his fist, "Not until every single and last human **dies**!" Especially the ones that Goku holds dear.

"As you wish, son." Simply wanting his son to be happy, King Cold nods. "Men! You will…" A harsh screeching and tearing noise fills the area as a flattened 'X' shape forms across the plateau, a dark void fills in the holes left by it.

A single man walks out of this anomaly before the air seems to 'mend' itself and the 'X' closes. This man looks around… confused, it seems. "This isn't the top of the Qliphoth tree…" White hair pulled back, a blue coat with another shirt under it, long black plants are covering his body. A single sword rests in its sheathe by his side. His eyes make contact with Frieza.

He must not know about Frieza, considering the lack of fear. "You, human! You will…"

"Where am I?" He cuts him off without a care.

"D-don't interrupt me! Don't you know who I am?" Frieza yells.

"A nuisance." He adjusts the collar on his shirt, "I'll ask once more… where am I?"

"Tch." He spits, "I don't have to answer to the likes of you! **Hey**, you! **Kill him**!" He orders a single soldier.

"Heh, yes, Lord Frieza!" A common goon points his blaster at the white-hair man, "Power level… two." He scoffs, "Eat this!" A shot is sent out…

And the man sidesteps it. "It would be unwise to anger me."

"Lucky… but it won't happen again!" Three more energy blasts are sent out. Dodge, dodge, and the man just barely pulls out his sword for the third blast to hit the metal… unaffected.

"...Scum." The man lowers his stance, grips his sword's hilt, then pulls it out half an inch, before clicking it back in…

The soldier is sliced into dozens of pieces from seemingly nothing.

"Hm…?" King Cold raises an eye. "Interesting."

"**Kill him**!" Frieza orders, "All of you, **move**!" Squad by squad, the soldiers start firing, and not a single one can seem to land on this nuisance of a man.

"It's like he's not even there!" One of them yells.

"I don't have time for this…" A bolt of dark-blue lightning courses through the man and his entire form changes, he looks as if some sort of scale covers his body the same color as the 'lightning'. He then takes his lowered stance again, "**You shall die**…" A massive energy spike comes from him as the ground around him shakes and…

He seems to have vanished.

But then reappears a half second later, facing away and his sword completely unsheathed and in the process of being sheathed. Once that 'click' sounds out, a force is sent out, blowing away any nearby debris…

And every single soldier is sliced into bits. Frieza and King Cold were only spared due to distance. "Wh-what!?" The son screams. "You little…"

"My my… what a display of power." The father claps. "What **is** your name?"

"Father! He just…"

"Vergil, son of the legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. Wielder of the Yamato." Vergil cooly replies. "And you both have tried my patience, as little as it already was." He raises the Yamato inside of its sheathe at them. "I will make your deaths quick."

"**Ha**! As if! I will…" Frieza launches himself towards Vergil, who sidesteps him as easily as the blasts. "You…" The son turns and prepares a flurry of attacks…

If he wasn't just pinned to the ground by dozens of glowing blue Ki blasts in the form of mini-swords. "Hmph." Vergil unsheathes the Yamato and returns Frieza's attempted attacks with a whirlwind of his own, slicing and cutting through every literal possible angle. "Pathetic." Sword meets sheathe once more and Frieza has been sliced into so many pieces that it seems like only blood remains.

"M-my son…" King Cold looks baffled. "You just…"

"And you're next." Vergil interrupts.

His face twists with anger, "As if! I am King Cold! Supreme ruler of the Cold Demons! I…"

"'Demon'?" Vergil laughs, "You are no 'demon'... allow me to show you what a 'demon' truly is." That dark blue lightning strikes him again and within a blink of an eye, Vergil has already closed the distance… one, two, five, seven, ten. Ten times he passes through King Cold, striking no less than five times each. "So slow…" And every single strike is accompanied by a glowing blue mini-sword. "**Kneel before me**!" As if the previous slices weren't enough, yet another multitude of invisible cuts were added with one final 'click'.

King Cold simply vanished. Not even a drop of blood remained from the number of attacks he just received. Vergil lets out a sigh, then pulls his hair back. "Powerless scum…" He pulls out the Yamato one last time and cuts a 'X' into the air, forming another portal. "There had better not be any interference this time…" He walks through.

…

Leaving a completely confused warrior from the future when he lands at the same spot, mere seconds after Vergil and the portal had disappeared.


End file.
